


Meant to be

by orphan_account



Series: You, I and these bizarre worlds of ours [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Happy, I Don't Even Know, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, SO GAY, Sappy, Some Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmates sometimes have a characteristic or tell to help them find each other, such as identical or complementary birthmarks or tattoos, sometimes called a soulmark. The mark may be present from birth or appear at a set time in the characters' lives. This mark will never fade away unless the soulmate dies, and that is something that Kyouko learns over time after her hands caught on fire yet conserve the soulmate-identifying mark as if nothing had happened in the small portion of skin it covered. Luckily for her, her soulmate loves her even with her hideous scars from past mistakes.





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivanpavlovs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanpavlovs/gifts).



With a stern and illegible expression on her face, Kirigiri Kyouko grabbed the fabric of her left glove and pulled backwards, the clothing item soon removed and left hanging on her right hand. She could feel sharp, hypnotizing red eyes piercing and burning holes on her already marred skin, but she tried to ignore it as best as possible.

It was such an intimate moment, Celestia lacking her twin-drills, makeup and eccentric attire while Kyouko had allowed herself to let her guard down and make herself at home in Celestia’s room, and the fact that Kyouko was showing the gambler two secrets of her at once only made it more intimate and sacred for both teenagers.

“An ace of hearts… Surrounded by roses, huh?” The gambler mused, her eyes suddenly sparkling with happiness and looking more alive than ever before, describing the mark that was perfectly and casually inked on Kyouko’s scarred flesh. It was interesting how even with her third grade burns, the soulmate-identifying mark hadn’t disappeared and had remained right where it was meant to be located as if her hand had never been caught on fire.

Kyouko nodded and allowed herself to look away for a split second, which Celestia made the most of by taking two steps towards the detective. When Kyouko looked back at her, she saw the ghost of a smirk —perhaps a smile, Kyouko couldn’t tell which,— on Celestia’s pale yet inviting lips.

They stared at each other straight in the eyes for some tense seconds before Celestia lowered her gaze and finally cracked a small smile. “You’re brave, detective… And I admire that from you. Not only have you shown me the card that’s inked on your skin but also the marks that time and fortune have left permanently on your very same flesh without even showing an ounce of fear or doubt. It’s quite impressive.”

The detective opened her mouth to say something in reply even if she had no idea what to say to Celestia after processing those words, but closed it slowly when she saw that Celestia was taking off the black, leather jacket. “What are you doing, Celestia?”

“Well, if we’re getting honest here, I suppose we should do it fair and square.” Celestia answered, making Kyouko smile slightly because of her word and phrasing choice.

With a sigh, the gambler proceeded to unbutton her white shirt, her fingers somewhat shaky and her movements not entirely precise. Kyouko’s eyes widened when she saw the first traces of ink on Celestia’s pale skin.

The purplette’s heart raced wildly and loudly against her ribcage once she saw the entirety of the mark that Celestia was willingly showing her even if she had to reveal a good portion of her torso. Her mouth suddenly felt as dry as the Sahara, and her poker face shattered into millions of tiny pieces in a matter of seconds. The fact that Celestia wasn’t wearing a bra slipped from her mind, mostly because Kyouko was way too focused on the mark on Celestia’s skin that practically made her feel as if she had been revived after years of being dead and in constant, grieving pain.

A white skull, which had its mouth opened and a cascade of lilacs falling from each of its sides, was situated in between Celestia’s breasts, exactly in the middle of her chest. Kyouko was fascinated by the mark, not only because it was supposed to represent her and it was quite majestic and breathtaking but also because of the meaning it held: she was just as much of Celestia’s soulmate as Celestia was hers.

When Kyouko looked upwards to Celestia’s face again, the gambler was blushing furiously yet staring at her and analyzing profusely and in detail.

“I’m your soulmate.” Kyouko said as if she was still trying to believe it. Celestia nodded and only blushed further, lowering her head to cover the blush and hide her eyes slightly from Kyouko’s excited ones.

“Indeed… I actually feared the possibility of suffering one-sided bound since it isn’t that uncommon as people may think it is, but seeing my mark on your skin and recognizing it as such gave me the courage I needed to… Well, confide in you.” Celestia mumbled, her blush creeping all the way down her neck and reaching the top both of her ears.

Kyouko felt paralyzed, frozen in front of Celestia who was just fidgeting with some strands of hair as she hid her chest with her other arm, and didn’t know what to do or say. Being a detective before a person had truly ended up making an impact on her, a deep and remarkable one, and it was notorious in that exact moment, so Kyouko let herself be moved by her unconsciousness.

Her left arm snaked around Celestia’s waist and embraced it, pulling the gambler closer until they were an inch apart. Piercing, maroon eyes stared deep into mesmerizing, lilac ones before both of them tilted their heads and closed their eyes along with the gap that was separating their mouths. Even though it was a chaste kiss that didn’t last much, the two tried to savour and enjoy as much as possible, losing themselves into the softness of the other’s lips and the warmth that irradiated from their bodies.

Lilacs and roses, skulls and aces, truths and lies, light and darkness… That’s what they were, a never-ending contrast that was meant to fit when both pieces of the puzzle were together, united by fate and marks on their bodies that would never go away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually have had this idea in my head for quite a bit, a friend even drew the marks because they liked how they sounded and they enjoyed the AU in general, and I decided to write this down into a fanfic after finding the drawings in my phone while procastinating. So! This one is for you, Niles!
> 
> This is actually meant to be a fanfic for Valentine's Day but since I have Maths exam on Friday and will have to study all day for it, I won't be able to write anything for February 14th, so have it now! P.S: Funny how I wrote this instead of studying for tomorrow's exam, hahaha. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you liked this!


End file.
